


Late night conversations

by Midnight_Sorrow



Series: A Woogyu series [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of Sex, cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: Woohyun and Sunggyu have a conversation while watching the stars.





	Late night conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a continuations of 'it's been a long time coming' which used to be a part of my drabble collection. But i decided to make this into a series because i didn't want to end this chapter here and didn't want it as a story because it's more pressure with a chaptered story so i'll just make a series instead with one-shots
> 
> It's obviously going to be more happier and less bittersweet later on.

Woohyun lies awake at night and the stars above him glimmer. The car he’s driven out to the beach has a glass roof and Woohyun has all intention to use that to his advantage. It’s dark and quiet and the stars are beautiful and glimmer this one night. It’s winter, but Woohyun loves it even more than summer, because now the clouds have disappeared and instead the sky has opened for the stars get a chance to shine. 

Woohyun sighs and lifts his hand towards the foggy glass roof to draw a heart on the window. It’s hot in the car and the windows are starting to get foggy, but it makes a good excuse to draw on the windows. 

There comes a chuckle from his side and the corners of Woohyun’s lips turn up into a little smile. He turns his head and snuggles closer to the body lying beside him. The blanket covering their bodies shuffle with him and his feet sticks out from under it. It’s okay because Sunggyu give him enough warmth to last for weeks. 

Woohyun slings his arm around Sunggyu’s waist and presses his face further against Sunggyu’s neck. 

“I don’t want you to go again” he mumbles into the skin of Sunggyu’s neck. 

Sunggyu chuckles at Woohyun’s whining. “I don’t want to go either, but I have no choice baby.” Woohyun rises unto his elbows and leans over to press his lips against Sunggyu’s softs ones. The blanked slips of his shoulder, revealing his bare shoulders. Sunggyu smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Woohyun’s neck, their noses brushing when Woohyun leans back. 

Woohyun sighs and lies back down. “I wish we could just stay here forever and never leave.” Sunggyu hums and tightens his grip around Woohyun’s shoulders. 

“Let’s run away then.” It’s a joke, but somewhere deep inside Sunggyu wishes they could. 

“Let’s adopt dogs and live on a farm somewhere in America.” Sunggyu snorts and shakes his head. 

“I think I’d rather stay here, don’t you think so?” Woohyun sighs, but nods. 

They lie still under the stars, occasionally sharing a few kisses, but nothing else then fleeting ones. Woohyun is almost half asleep when Sunggyu chuckles bitterly. 

“It’s unfair how, when I get back from the army you’ll be there already and I won’t even be able to see you off.” Sunggyu’s voice is deep with something Woohyun can’t quite read. 

“Yeah” is all Woohyun says, his fingers stroking over the exposed flesh of Sunggyu’s chest. 

“Let’s make the most of it yeah?” Woohyun nods and let’s himself be rolled over on his back. “I love you” Sunggyu whispers against Woohyun’s exposed neck, his teeth scarping against his skin. 

“I love you too” Woohyun mumbles, his arms tight around Sunggyu’s shoulders. 

 

When they make love this time, they make it last. No one to disturb them and only the stars as their witness. 

Afterwards they dress quietly and drive away silently, their hands clasped tightly together. When Woohyun stops the car at the entrance of the military base, he cries. Silent tears dripping down his cheeks. Sunggyu dries them and presses a few soft kisses against his cheeks and a last one against his lips. 

“I’ll miss you and I love you Woohyun-ah” 

“I love you too” Woohyun whispers, before finally letting go of Sunggyu’s hand. 

Sunggyu climbs out of the car and waves until he can’t see the car anymore, leaving the entrance with a tightening feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and please look forward to more to come! Please check out the first part of the series too!


End file.
